Electronic integrated circuits can include many devices, such as thousands or even millions of transistors, resistors, capacitors, interconnections, or other devices. Electrostatically-stored energy, when discharged, can damage integrated circuits such as via electrically overstressing devices included in such circuits. For example, Field Effect Transistors (FETs) or capacitors can be particularly sensitive to ESD events, such as due to a vulnerability of an oxide or other dielectric layer to such ESD events. ESD can occur during manufacturing, during handling, during distribution, during end use of integrated circuits, or in other cases. Equipment, packaging, or humans can electrostatically accumulate and store damaging amounts of such charge, which can then be inadvertently discharged via a pathway through or near the integrated circuit. In one approach, precautionary handling measures can be taken to dissipate electrostatically-stored energy, such as using “grounded” or conductive electrical workstations or packaging, but such measures generally only reduce rather than eliminate the threat of ESD-induced damage to integrated circuits.